


Selfish Obsessions

by AngelFlower



Series: Hawke Family Fun [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Obsession, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: (Y/n) can't ignore Bethany's quiet sobs in the night and comes to comfort her.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Reader
Series: Hawke Family Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689016
Kudos: 4





	Selfish Obsessions

"Bethany" (Y/n)'s soft voice came out through the darkroom. Bethany had been sobbing quietly in the dark "is it, Carver?" She asked as she laid down next to Bethany in her bed, Bethany nodded as (Y/n) wrapped her arms around her waist, she pressed her face into Bethany's hair. "I miss him" Bethany couldn't stop the voice from cracking and breaking into louder sons "me too." Bethany turned around to face her sister and hugged her back. Bethany hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder, (Y/n)'s embrace was so warm and loving and she eventually drifted off to sleep.

(Y/n) watched her sister sleep but couldn't get to sleep herself, she heard Bethany whisper his name. And a pang of jealousy hit her in the chest, why? Carver was her brother and Bethany's twin, of course, Bethany would love him and miss him. (Y/n) knew it was selfish to wish Bethany only thought of her but no matter what happened she always wished Bethany loved her more.

And she hoped without Carver, Bethany would become even closer to her.


End file.
